Life After You
by Darkpurplelighter
Summary: Johnny is dead and Ponyboy is feeling the loss. He's pushing everyone away from him. Can anyone break through his barriers? COMPLETE
1. Six Months Later

XXXXXX

Entering the house from a hard days work at the DX gas station, Sodapop looked around the saw that the place was empty. He knew his older brother Darry wouldn't be home for another hour, but his younger brother Ponyboy should have been home already.

Since the death of two of the brother's friends six months ago, Ponyboy had been acting different.

He came home late from school, spent the majority of his time reading or studying or getting into trouble. Sodapop was used to Ponyboy spending a lot of time reading and studying - he had been that way most of his life - but he seemed to do it more now, and he never used to get into trouble. He used to always be trying his hardest to keep out of trouble.

Ponyboy's recent behavior baffled Sodapop. Just as Soda opened the refrigerator door to get a glass of chocolate milk for himself, he heard the front door open and close.

He poked his head around the corner and saw Pony heading for their bedroom.

Soda walked towards his bedroom where Pony had disappeared. He pushed the door open carefully and peeked inside.

"Hey Pony." Soda smiled at his younger brother.

He was sitting on the edge of their double bed, reading a school book. He looked up at the sound of Soda's voice.

"Hey Soda."

"What's going on?" Soda asked.

Pony shrugged.

"Just reading a book."

"Yeah, I see that." Soda sat down next to his brother on the bed. "Seems like you've been reading a lot recently."

Pony shrugged again. "I like to read. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that. You just seem to be doing it a lot more than you used to. It was hard enough to get you to put a book down before..." He was going to say 'before Johnny and Dally died' but he changed his mind. "Now it's almost impossible to catch you without some kind of book in your hand."

"Is there something wrong with me reading?"

Soda shook his head and half laughed.

"No, I'm not saying that. Darry and I are real proud of you, we're real happy you take school seriously."

"But..." Pony said, raising his eyebrows.

Soda sighed. "Well, we'd just like you to take some time out every now and then. You don't have to push yourself as hard as you do."

"I'm fine." Pony said.

"Are you sure Pony?" Soda urged him. "You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?"

Pony nodded, but didn't waiver his feelings,

"I'm okay."

Soda nodded slowly back at him, "I just...Wonder what's going on in your head sometimes," he said, rapping on the side of Pony's head lightly with his knuckles.

Pony cracked a grin and shook his head.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Soda."


	2. Same Old, Same Old

XXXXXX

Soda smiled at his kid brother, then there was a loud bang followed by two arguing voices.

"Two-Bit and Steve are here." Soda grinned.

"Yeah, having their usual intellectual conversation." Pony rolled his eyes.

Soda left the bedroom to greet their buddies.

"All I'm saying is-" Steve cut short when he saw Soda. "Hey, buddy."

Steve hadn't been around for a few days, which was unusual. It was usually impossible to find Soda and Steve without each other. But recently they hadn't been hanging around together as much as they used to. A lot of things were changing. And not necessarily for the good.

"Steve!" Soda exclaimed giving Steve a hug, "It's been to long! Were have you been?"

"It's been a week you moron. Steve grinned as he playfully pushed his friend away. "And I had the boss change my shift at the gas station. I need the money." Steve said.

"So what brings two greasers like you to this part of the town?" Soda joked.

"Beer and chocolate cake!" Two-Bit stated and headed straight for the fridge.

"And to watch television." Steve added.

"What's wrong with Two-Bit's house?"

"There's kids there." He responded, refering to his little sister as he sat down in front of the television while Soda and Steve took the couch.

"So how's Superman and the kid?" Steve asked.

Since Johnny and Dally died, Steve had been getting along a lot better with Ponyboy.

"They're good." Soda said. "Darry's working. Pony's in the room doing school work."

"So nothing new then?" Steve grinned.

Soda shook his head, smiling before remembering why his friend said he switched swifts as the DX.

"Hey Steve, what were you saying about needing money?" Soda asked.

"Oh, it's…it's nothing, I just need it." Steve said. Before Soda could say anything else Two-Bit spoke.

"Yea, next thing ya know he'll be thinking about being a soc!" Two-bit joked. Soda snatched the remote away from Two-Bit and changed the channel.

"Hey!" Two-Bit shouted and pounced on Soda. The two wrestled on to the floor for the remote and after a minute Steve joined in and helped Two-Bit.

"Hey, no fair! Soda laughed as Two-Bit and Steve pushed him to the ground. "It's two against one!"

"Life isn't fair, buddy." Steve said.

Ponyboy walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom were he combed his hair back and added some grease to it. Pony then headed for the kitchen. He grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge and, gulped some down. He heard all the commotion in the living room and walked in to see what was going on.

Steve was sitting on Soda and had his hands pulled up above his head. Two-Bit had managed to get the remote back but Steve still hadn't let up.

Ponyboy just shook his head and grinned slightly. Soda looked over to where he was standing, just watching them.

"Ponyboy Curtis you get over here and help me!" Soda yelled as he continued to try to squirm out of his friends hold.

"Maybe some other time." Ponyboy said and walked out the door.

"Pony!" Soda shouted again.

"Ha, no one here to save you now." Steve grinned.

Ponyboy walked all the way to the park and sat down on an old bench. He then looked up towards the sky and spoke out loud to himself.

"Johnny...I really miss you man. My whole life stinks right now, and it'd be a lot better if you were around."

He then took a deep breath before closing his eyes, wishing that Johnny was still here, even wishing that Dally were still here even though he really didn't consider him a buddy, up until he had put the flames out on his back after he came out of that church.

When he finally opened his eyes again, Pony looked back up at the stars and suddenly he heard Johnny's voice going through his head;

'Stay gold, Ponyboy."


	3. Fighting's No Good

XXXXXX

After staying on the bench for about a half an hour, Ponyboy took a deep breath and decided it was time to head home. Just as he got up and began walking he heard the sound of footsteps from behind him.

He started to walk faster and so did the footsteps.

Finally he turned around and saw that it was a lone soc that was following him. Pony stopped moving and the soc smiled at him.

"Hey, greaser."

W-What do you want?" Pony stuttered, trying not to sound scared but he couldn't help it. This soc looked like he was at least nineteen, maybe twenty. And by looking at the bottle of alcohol in his hand, Pony didn't have to guess that he was drunk.

Ponyboy slouched and hooked his thumbs into his pockets, wishing he had a cigarette. Or someone to help him out.

"You're outa your territory." Pony stated, trying to sound threatening.

The soc laughed.

"Isn't that a shame."

And after he said that, the soc chucked the bottle at him. Ponyboy ducked just in time as the bottle shattered against a tree.

Pony stood up and was punched hard in the mouth. He fell back down and the soc stood over him and pulled out a switchblade.

Ponyboy's eyes widened and he did the first thing that came to mind. He lifted his leg and kicked the soc right in the groin.

The soc doubled over in pain and Pony rolled over and picked up a handful of tiny pieces of the broken glass bottle, some he could feel cutting his hand, but at this point, didn't care.

Pony got back to his feet and as soon as the soc looked up, Ponyboy threw the glass as if it was a baseball in his hand into the soc's face.

The soc screamed in pain as the glass cut his face and fell to the ground. Pony then jumped on top of him and began punching him as hard as he could while cussing at him.

Ponyboy started remembering that night. That night when drunk soc's had attacked him and Johnny. When they tried to drown him and how Johnny had to kill Bob, which led to them running away…which led to Johnny dying.

The more he thought of it the angrier he got, and the angrier he got the more and more he punched the soc beneath him.

Finally, Ponyboy got up and kicked the soc several times in the ribs. He backed up and prepared to deliver another kick when he finally got a hold of himself and took a good look at the state the soc was in and realized the damage he had done.

A bruise was forming around the soc's right eye and his lip was spilt open in about three places. Blood was pouring out of his nose and a little bit of blood was running down from his forehead right inside his hairline.

Ponyboy's right hand was throbbing in pain. He looked down at himself and saw that his once white t-shirt was covered in the soc's blood.

'What did I do?' Pony thought to himself. He felt sick and started to get dizzy.

Finally, Ponyboy turned around and started to run as fast as he could back to his house.

The once again, Johnny's voice floated into Pony's mind

'It's useless. Fightin' ain't no good.'


	4. Making It Okay

XXXXXX

Sodapop was sitting on the chair watching television by himself since Two-Bit and Steve had both left when he heard the front door open and close again. He didn't look over as he figured his younger brother was home.

"Is that you Pony? You know I'm going to get you back for not helping me out with Steve and Two-Bit."

When he got no response and turned around and his jaw dropped at the sight on Ponyboy with blood on his shirt.

"Oh my god, Pony!" Soda leaped out the chair and ran over to him. "What happened to you?"

Ponyboy just stood there, dead silent with a far away look in his eyes and didn't respond to him.

"Pony! Pony!" Soda shouted shaking him firmly.

Pony finally came out of his daze.

"Park…soc." Pony said weakly.

Soda didn't have to hear anymore. He took Pony's arm and dragged him to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet and lifted up Pony's shirt.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked. Ponyboy shook his head slightly.

"It's not my blood."

Soda looked back up at him in confusion.

"What? What do you mean? Who's blood is it?"

After he asked that, Ponyboy pressed his hands to the seat to push himself up. He felt Soda's hand on his wrist, trying to pull him back down.

"Let go of me!" Pony shouted.

"Pony! Sit down!" Soda said grabbing his wrist and gently but firmly pulling Pony back down. "Tell me what happened to you."

Ponyboy didn't know what to do. It was like he'd been caught doing something horrible, because he had. And there was nothing he could do and he had to do something and-

"Pony?" Soda demanded.

Pony pulled his wrist away from Soda and his hands when to the sides of his head and his voice sounded grated and broken when he said;

"I can't!"

Soda was on his knees immediately, kneeling in front of Ponyboy and smoothing over his hands and his hair, making shushing noises through his teeth and being calm and collected, just like he usual was.

"Calm down." Soda said.

His brother took a deep breath and finally seemed to get a hold of himself.

"I'm alright."

"What happened in the park?" Soda asked again.

Ponyboy took a slow breath. Finally, he began telling Soda everything that had happened between him and the soc at the park, how he had lost it.

When he finished Pony had tears in his eyes. Soda pulled him into a hug.

"Listen to me Pony. What happened at the park, it wasn't your fault. It was his. You had to defend yourself, understand?" Soda asked.

Pony nodded.

"Soda, do you think we can just keep this between us?" Ponyboy asked.

Soda sighed. He hated keeping secrets from Darry but seeing how upset Pony was about this whole thing, decided to agree to what he just asked.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone."


	5. Rise and Shine

XXXXXX

Ponyboy went to bed before Darry came home. While drifting off to sleep he could hear Darry and Sodapop talking out in the living room but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Pony hoped that Soda wouldn't tell Darry about what had happened with the soc in the park. Even though Darry now made enough money that he didn't have to work two jobs anymore, he still worried a lot. Mostly about him and the last thing he needed was to give his oldest brother another thing to worry about.

Plus, he was sure he would get yelled at about going out so late by himself and Pony really didn't want to hear it.

Images of that soc laying there bleeding kept coming back to Pony throughout the night. In many ways Pony thought that he had gotten what he deserved, but whoever he was, most likely had parents and others who cared about him.

The thought of somebody calling up his mother and father, telling them they found their son beat up in the park stayed with Pony the whole night.

The next morning Soda came into the room and opened the curtains allowing light into the room. Ponyboy groaned and turned over, burying his face into the pillow.

"Rise and shine Pony!" Soda said. "Get up, Darry's making breakfast!"

"Go away Soda." Pony mumbled. If there was one thing that didn't change was that Pony was not a morning person.

"Not until you get up!"

Sodapop then grabbed a hold of Ponyboy's ankles and started to drag him out of bed.

"Ack! Soda, stop!"

Laughing, Soda continued until Pony grabbed a pillow and threw it at Soda's head, making him stop. Picking up the pillow from the floor, Soda grinned and jumped on his younger brother, starting to whack him on the head with it over and over.

Ponyboy began laughing as well and Soda couldn't help but grin as well, seeing him with a smile on his face had been rare over the past few months.

The two of them continued on with their pillow-fight for a minute or two and didn't stop until the floor of the bedroom was covered with feathers.

Soda then grabbed Ponyboy in a headlock and began messing up his hair as they both laughed before Pony managed to shove him away and jumped on him. They began rolling around the floor of the room, wrestling for a minute or two before they seperated.

They laughed a little before Pony then suddenly got serious.

"Is Darry in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, why?" Soda asked.

"You didn't tell didn't tell him what happened last night did you?"

"You asked me not to, didn't you? Soda said.

Pony nodded.

"Well, I didn't. Come on let's go have breakfast. Darry's making eggs and bacon."

"As usual."


	6. Darry Finds Out

XXXXXX

Sodapop and Ponyboy entered the kitchen as Darry was putting food on the table. Pony took his seat and began eating.

As soon as Darry sat down Pony fidgeted in his chair. Darry always made him nervous for some reason. Pony ate faster than usual, wanting to get away from the table as soon as he could.

"How did you get the bruise on your jaw?" Darry asked. Pony swallowed nervously.

Damn, he forgot all about the bruise but quickly came up with a lie.

"We were all messing around last night, and I got hit." He explained.

Pony looked at Darry out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he was buying it. Thankfully he didn't say anything more about it and the rest of breakfast went by smoothly. Pony washed his plate and went back to his room.

A few minutes later Darry finished and put his plate in the sink and went to the bathroom to get ready for work.

"What the hell is this!" Soda jumped when he heard Darry yell. He turned around and saw Darry emerging from the bathroom holding the bloody t-shirt Ponyboy wore last night.

"You idiot!" Soda thought to himself. "You were supposed to get rid of that!"

"Does somebody want to explain this to me?" Darry said, his voice rising.

Soda sighed. "Pony got into a fight last night." He said.

"Pony!" Darry yelled.

"What!" Pony yelled from his bedroom.

"Get your behind out here. You have some explaining to do!" Darry yelled.

Ponyboy came out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Soda flinched at the loud bang.

"What?" Pony asked, agitatedly.

"Well…" Darry said, pointing to the bloody shirt. "Explain."

Pony sighed heavily, getting annoyed and not wanting to say anything. He looked from Darry to Soda and back again.

"What's there to explain?" Pony yelled. "I got jumped last night by a soc and I defended myself."

"And you didn't think I'd care to know this?"

"We weren't even going to tell you." Soda spoke up.

"And why not?" Darry asked.

"Because I knew how you would react." Pony snapped. "Doesn't use his head, always getting into trouble, no common sense, I'm sick of hearing it."

"Well it's the truth!" Darry shouted. "You should know better then to go out at night by yourself!"

"Why?" Pony asked, beginning to get annoyed with Soda and Darry constantly getting on him about any little thing he did. "You don't need to worry about me."

"We know." Soda said. "But we can't help worrying about our kid brother though."

"I'M NOT A KID!" Pony yelled. "Why can't you and Darry accept that? I stopped being a kid years ago. I can look after myself!"

"I'm sorry..." Soda said, confused about why Pony was getting angry at him. They had always been close and talked about anything and everything.

"Yeah, of course you are." Pony rolled his eyes. "You're always sorry and everyone always forgives you and it's like you never did anything wrong."

"What are you talking about, Pony?" Soda asked.

"Nothing. Forget it. It doesn't matter." Pony muttered.

Darry shook his head.

"What's gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?" Darry said.

"Like what? A human?" Pony asked, his voice rising slightly.

Darry ignored Pony's sarcasm.

"What's wrong?" Darry asked, full of concern. "I haven't been saying anything, but you've been acting differently."

"Nothing." Pony muttered, trying to keep his voice under control. He walked towards the door.

"Pony..." Darry began.

Pony opened the door and turned to look at him.

Darry looked into his eyes and saw... no, it couldn't be... it almost looked like... like Pony had hatred in his eyes. Hatred for his own brother.


	7. Buck's Place

XXXXXX

Ponyboy ran until he saw Buck Merrill's place in the distance. The last time he had been there was to see Dallas and he felt that being there might not be the best idea.

Pony shrugged and ran up to the door, knocking loudly to get Buck's attention.

"What?" Buck asked when he opened the door.

"Hey, Buck." Pony said.

"What do you want?" Buck asked. "Last time you came here you was in trouble." Buck stated then eyed Pony. "You're not in trouble again are you, kid? I don't need the fuzz on my tail again, I got my own problems."

Pony shook his head.

"I'm not in trouble."

"Then what do you want?" Buck asked again. "Darry doesn't like you bein' here."

Pony shrugged. "Yeah...Darry doesn't like a lot of things."

Buck stepped aside, "Well come in then, make yerself at home kiddo, but if I get in trouble cuz of you I'm taking it out on yer hide" he said letting Pony in and watching Pony head toward the pool tables.

"You won't get in trouble." Pony said as he eyed a pool table. "Just tell Darry it was my idea. He wouldn't shout at you any way. He only ever shouts at me."

Pony picked up a pool cue and bent over one of the tables, pretending to take a shot though there were no balls on the table.

"Well as long as yer here, want a game?" Buck offered.

Pony's eyes glistened. "Sure." He grinned.

The two began playing pool until Pony heard a familiar voice.

"Ponyboy?"

Pony spun around and was shocked to see Steve standing behind him.

"Steve? What are you doing here?" Pony asked.

"My dad kicked me out. I'm living here now." Steve said. Pony was surprised when he thought he actually saw sadness in Steve's eyes. His dad must finally made good on his threat that he would kick Steve out for good.

"I think the better question is, what are you doing here? Don't you have school today? Steve asked.

"I can afford to miss a day" Pony said. "There's only three more weeks of school left." Pony went back to the game.

"Don't worry about him." Buck said to Steve. "He has to go home sometime."

"No." Pony said. "I'm staying with you."

Buck's head snapped up, causing him to miss the shot and pocket the cue ball. "You what?" Buck asked, completely surprised and shocked by Pony's announcement.

"I'm staying here." Pony said.

"And how do you expect to pay rent?" Steve almost laughed.

"I'll get a job, I don't mind. But I'm not going back to that house."

Steve stared at Ponyboy. "What's going on? Really, I want to know." Steve asked.

Pony sighed and explained what happened to Steve.

"Shoot, kid." Steve sighed. "You can't stay here. Darry will skin me alive."

"So let him try." Pony said and went to take another shot on the pool table.

"Pony...you need to go back home and talk to them." Steve said.

"No I don't." Pony stated. "I don't need to talk to Darry. I don't need to talk to Soda. I don't need to hear any of you guys talk or try to explain anything. I'm through with all of you."

Steve looked taken aback by Pony's comment.

Buck looked at Pony, "You can't stay, Pony, you can't do that. I don't care what's going on with you and Soda and Darry, but whatever it is, they need you." He said seriously.

Steve looked at Pony, who was just getting angrier. He threw the pool cue across the room and stormed out.

Steve went out after Pony and grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around.

"Curtis don't make me get physical on you. Go back home Pony, they've been there for you through thick and thin, and you're abandoning them. Think about it".

Pony looked at Steve and began to walk away, walking past him. "You don't understand" he said.

Steve turned around watching his back. "So you're just gonna walk away, is that it? He yelled. "I always thought you were different from the rest of us, but you were never different I guess." He said.

Pony came to a halt and didn't turn to look at him, he was silent for a moment, "People change" he said.

Steve shook his head holding his hands in tight fists as if holding back, "Johnny wouldn't have wanted you to change" he said.

Steve knew it was the wrong thing to say, but he had to get over it and move on with his life.

"YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Pony screamed. He was almost blinded. No one talked to him about Johnny. No one...

"Pony, I just-" Steve stammered.

"SHUT UP!" Pony yelled. "You don't know ANYTHING! You didn't know Johnny like I did!"

Steve opened his mouth, but Pony didn't want to hear anymore. He ran off. He was shaking. He tripped and fell to the ground.

Falling, falling, he passed out.


	8. Nightmare

XXXXXX

Ponyboy stirred and awoke to find himself home on the couch. His head rested on Soda's lap and Darry was sitting on the floor next to him. They both smiled when they saw Pony open his eyes.

"Hey, buddy." Soda smiled down at him. "How you feeling?"

Pony didn't reply.

His head hurt like crazy and his whole body ached.

"Do you want a drink?" Darry offered.

Pony managed to shake his head but wished he hadn't. It made the pain worse.

"How'd I get here?" Pony managed to ask.

"Steve found you and brought you home." Soda said softly.

Pony looked up into Soda's caring eyes and suddenly felt tears of guilt running down his cheeks. He brushed them away quickly and sat up, his whole head began to spin.

"Pony?" Soda asked. "Are you okay?"

More tears flowed from his eyes and this time he didn't brush them away. He let more fall and soon began sobbing.

Soda hugged him and held him close. Darry stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry." Pony managed to say. "Sorry about how I've been acting."

"It's okay, Pony." Darry whispered. "Everything will be alright."

After a few minutes Darry helped him to his and Soda's bedroom. Pony changed into a black shirt and black sweat pants and crawled into bed.

Pony closed his eyes and heard Soda coming out of the bathroom and getting into bed with him.

Soda stared at him for a few minutes.

"Ponyboy, you still awake?" Soda whispered.

Pony's eyes flickered open, "Yeah."

"What happened?" Soda asked.

Pony merely shrugged his shoulders slightly and fell back asleep.

"Ponyboy?"

Pony heard a familiar voice somewhere in the distance.

"Pony? Is that you?"

Pony stepped forward in the direction the voice was coming from. It was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing.

"Pony?"

The voice sounded almost desperate.

"I'm here." Pony replied.

Pony walked further forward until the voice had a face to it. He recognized the voice, but when he saw the face, it shocked him.

"Johnny?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, Pony." Johnny smiled at him. "How have you been?"

Suddenly Pony realized it was light and he could see. He didn't remember when it got light or how.

"Follow me." Johnny turned and began walking. Pony followed.

He realized he was in a park. It looked like the park he and Johnny had been in that night... that night everything changed...

"What are we doing here, Johnny?" Pony asked, a little frightened. His eyes darted to the stain on the concrete. The stain of Bob Sheldon's blood.

Then he saw two boys in the park. Both were sitting on the ground, one was holding a bloody switchblade. They were talking to each other. Pony couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew. He knew because one of the boys was him and the other was Johnny.

"Come on." Johnny said and walked away from the scene.

Ponyboy followed him, finding it hard to look away, than found himself at the old abandoned church.

And there they were again, him and Johnny. Playing poker, eating baloney sandwiches, and reading "Gone with the Wind."

A lump formed in his throat as he saw himself talk to Johnny. He couldn't hear any of it, but he remembered...

Johnny had been too young…

Dally too.

There was so much of their lives they hadn't gotten to experience.

Then the church was on fire.

Ponyboy ducked as pieces of burning timber fell then heard a desperate cry for help. He ran over trying to find where it was coming from, only to find himself in a hospital room.

"Pony."

He spun around to see Johnny standing behind him. He was smiling.

"I'll see you again soon." Johnny said to him.

Ponyboy sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat pouring off his face.

He ran a hand through his wet hair and tried to control his breathing and calm his pounding heart.

With a sigh, Pony got out of bed and went into the living room.

"Pony?" Darry asked.

Pony looked over and saw that Darry entered the room and switched on the lamp.

"You feel any better?"

"I..." Pony took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Darry asked. "Like the ones you used to get?"

Pony shook his head.

"Worse." He almost whispered.


	9. Big Brother's Advise

XXXXXX

"What was it?" Darry asked.

"What, the dream?"

Darry nodded.

Ponyboy looked up at the ceiling. He remembered ever event, every single detail. "It's nothing, I'm fine." He said as he sat down on the couch. "What time is it?"

"It's almost four in the morning." Darry told him.

They were silent for a few minutes before Pony spoke again.

"Hey, Dar?" He said lowly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about yesterday." Pony said honestly.

Darry walked over to sit next to Ponyboy on the couch.

"I know, Pony." Darry said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't keep blowing up like that."

"You had a right to." Pony responded.

Darry was silent for a minute. "Doesn't mean I should though."

Another silence came over the two before Pony spoke again.

"The nightmare was about Johnny."

Darry frowned.

"I don't why…I just…cannot get over it." He continued. "It just feels so different without him around. Things just aren't the same."

Darry wrapped his arm around Pony's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"I know you miss him, little buddy."

"I don't want to forget him." Pony said.

"You don't have to. But you know that Johnny wouldn't want to see you like this, don't you?"

Ponyboy nodded. He remembered the note, telling him that he didn't mind dying but still...

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. You should just remember him and hope that he's okay where he is."

Pony nodded again, staring straight ahead, listening to what Darry what saying.

Darry gathered Ponyboy in a hug, squeezing him affectionately. Pony sighed contentedly, melting into the embrace, relishing the feel on his brother's arms around him.

Darry pressed a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his reddish-brown locks slightly.

"I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." Darry said, getting up and going to his room.

Pony followed him and slipped into the room before Darry could shut the door and jumped into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Darry asked, sounding completely surprised.

"I'm staying in here tonight. Deal with it." Pony said.

Darry smiled and went to the other side and climbed under the blankets. He could still hear Pony's heavy breathing. He pulled Pony to his chest and threw his arms around him.

After just a few minutes, they were both dead to the world.


	10. Roughhousing

XXXXXX

The next morning Ponyboy awoke to a _scary_ sight...

"Ahhh" Pony fell out of bed.

"Jesus! Two-Bit what's wrong with you?" Pony picked himself up off the floor.

"I couldn't tell if you were sleeping or not since it's 12 pm."

Pony raised his voice, "So you decide to hover over me and stare at me 2 inches away from my face!"

Two-Bit shrugged his shoulders.

"You have nothing to say about it?" Pony was getting irritated, "Thanks for scaring the hell out of me…I really needed that."

Two-Bit grinned, "Your welcome."

Pony shook his head. "I missed school today." He said to himself.

"It's Saturday stupid." Two-Bit laughed.

Pony turned and glared at him.

"Yes, clearly _I'm_ the stupid one." Pony said whacking Two-Bit hard in the head with a pillow.

Two-Bit let out a war cry and grabbed the collar of Ponyboy's shirt and tossed him across the room.

Ponyboy landed on his bed, he grabbed another pillow and blocked Two-Bit's swipe. Two-Bit raised his pillow and launched himself at Pony.

Pony jumped out of the way, causing Two-Bit to crash into the wall. He jumped on top of Two-Bit's back, and whacked him across the head with the pillow viciously. Two-Bit yelped and jerked up suddenly, causing Pony to fly off his back and land on the floor with a thud.

Two-Bit tackled Ponyboy, and the two rolled around the floor, beating each other with pillows.

Within minutes, the two of them were laying on the floor, panting. Feathers were everywhere. Pony's hair was a complete mess as his bangs were sticking out in odd angles and his shirt was gone.

Two-Bit's hair was even messier than before, if possible. His shoes had been discarded and he had a bite mark on his arm Pony gave to him when he had him in a headlock.

Ponyboy had become pinned under Two-Bit, who was grinning smugly at his captive. "Holler uncle."

"No."

"I said, holler uncle, brat."

"No!"

"Fine, then. I'll just keep beatin' that pretty face of yours." Two-Bit getting ready to raise the pillow again.

Pony quickly forced himself up and pushed Two-Bit off of him. They began roughhousing again and they continued until Ponyboy had Two-Bit pinned under him.

"Holler uncle." Pony smirked.

"How did you get so strong?"

Pony smirked as the last time the two of them had wrestled was when Pony got back from Windrixville. Two-Bit gave up and Pony let him up.

"Just give me a minute to get ready."

A few minutes later Ponyboy came out of the bathroom wearing a grey hoodie and blue jeans. Two-Bit was standing by the front door.

"Come on kiddo, we're going to be late."

"Where are we going?" Pony asked.

"To the movies." Two-Bit answered.

"I don't feel like going to movies Two-Bit." Pony groaned. Normally, he would always go when asked but today he just wasn't in the mood.

"Come on, we're meeting someone there."

"Who?" Pony asked curiously.

But Two-Bit ignored the question and walked out of the house. Pony rolled his eyes but decided to follow him anyway.


	11. Daydreaming

XXXXXX

Ponyboy and Two-Bit walked into the movie theater, Pony trailed Two-Bit a little. He was still annoyed with Two-Bit for dragged him here when he didn't want to go, and even more annoyed that along the way Two-Bit refused to tell why he had made him come.

"There's who we're here to meet." Two-Bit said.

Ponyboy looked up. "What?"

Two-Bit pointed to the back of a brunette's head. "Her. My girlfriend."

"So why'd you bring me?" Pony asked.

"You'll see."

"I thought you only picked up blondes," Pony joked, grinning at him.

"Ah, but she has a great sense of humor. I like that in a girl." And with that Two-Bit walked quietly over, sneaking up behind and wrapping his arms around her neck. The girl jumped.

"Two-Bit!" She shrieked. "You scared me!"

Ponyboy shook his head and walked over closer to get a better look at the girl. He was shocked when he saw who is was.

"Marcia!" Pony said surprised.

"Hi Ponyboy." Marcia said.

Marcia was Cherry Valance's best friend, the two girls that he and Johnny and Two-Bit picked up that night. He remembered Two-Bit flirting with her and even asking for her number, but he didn't think anything had come of it.

"You guys are dating? Since when?"

"A little while now." Two-Bit answered.

"I mean, do you…how did you guys…" Pony tried to say what he was thinking. The whole issue between greasers and socs was not as bad as it once was, but still.

"Well, it was hard at first, but everything worked out." Marcia explained. Two-Bit smiled and kissed Marcia on the cheek.

Two-Bit saw the empty seat next to Pony and looked around. "Where is-

"Don't worry, she's coming." Marcia assured him.

"Who's coming?" Pony asked.

"Well, I was talking to Marcia a few days ago and told her that I have a friend of mine that has been feeling down lately. She said that she does too." Two-Bit said.

Marcia picked up for him. "And I thought, since you two had so much to talk about the last time you were at the movies…"

Ponyboy was now wide eyed.

"You guys…you didn't"

"This might be your lucky day buddy." Two-Bit grinned.

"Two-Bit! Pony said as he fidgeted his in chair. "I can't do this!"

"Too late." He said quietly.

"Hey guys." A voice said.

Ponyboy turned his head slowly around and standing right there was Cherry Valance. He had seen her in the hallways at school and they had smiled at each other, but that was it.

"You're late." Marcia said.

"I know, sorry."

"We saved you a seat next to Pony." Two-Bit smiled.

"Hi, Pony. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too."

The movie began to start and as soon Cherry sat down next to him, Ponyboy felt his ears go red.

Ponyboy stared at the bright screen, grey eyes glowing with the light from it. A movie was always an escape for him, an escape from reality. Pony looked sideways at Cherry, as he had done regularly since the movie began. He usually waited until Cherry had become enveloped in the movie, but not this time.

Pony leaned back in his chair and dropped his gaze onto the seat in front of him. He couldn't finish watching this. He knew all he'd do was look at Cherry more and more. It was making him uneasy and scared; what was this?

"Focus on the movie..." Pony thought, putting his hands in his pockets.

But all he could think about was the girl sitting next to him. Creamy skin with reddish brown hair, soft green eyes... Ponyboy tried not to think about it, for fear Cherry might notice his attraction...

Cherry shivered "I'm cold." She said to herself.

"Want my jacket?" He offered quickly.

"No...You need that."

Cherry sat up, saying to Pony, "I want you to...to make me warm." Pony felt his face grow hot, and he knew he was blushing.

"W…W-What?" Pony managed to say.

Cherry's gentle face was smiling at him, he could only stare, eyes wide.

"I..." Cherry started, eyes looking straight at the ground, "I...I like you, Pony. I have for awhile now...I just couldn't say anything..."

Pony thought his heart stopped. He was dreaming. This wasn't happening. Pony knew he had to say something.

"I...like you too, Cherry."

Cherry rested her hand on top of Pony's.

"You're not...afraid?" Pony tried to smile, but he couldn't. If his heart beat any faster, he was afraid it would burst.

Cherry shook her head. "No...I'm not. I was scared when I realized I was in love with you...I shrugged it off, but I guess...now we know..."

Pony leaned forward gently, wanting the moment to be perfect. He felt Cherry flinch as she closed her eyes, and gently put her lips against his, kissing him softly.

"Ponyboy?" Cherry poked his shoulder a second time, only harder and longer. "Hey, Pony, you alive?"

The movie was coming to an end.

Ponyboy looked around and up quickly at Cherry, his eyes wide with fear. He blushed slightly, but Cherry didn't notice and grinned at him.

"Guess you fell asleep, huh?" Cherry pushed Pony's left shoulder gently, and Pony forced a smile. He was nervous; standing up, hands still in his pockets, Ponyboy riffled about for a cigarette, he needed one bad at that moment. Cherry furrowed her brows at Pony's rushed nature.

"What's wrong?" Cherry asked him as Ponyboy pulled his cigarette pack out of his jean jacket's pocket and lit it, taking a long drag.

"Nothin." Ponyboy said shortly and looked at Cherry.

Mentally, Pony growled.

"I didn't like that movie."


	12. Walking the Girls Home

XXXXXX

Ponyboy walked out of the movie theater, shaking his head, as if trying to shake away the daydream he had about Cherry.

She had stayed behind to use the bathroom, while Two-Bit and Marcia were nowhere to be found. He looked around and saw them standing by the corner of the theater. Two-Bit chuckled as Pony marched over toward them.

"I'm going to kill you." Pony growled at Two-Bit. "There was absolutely nothing funny about this."

"Oh, lighten up Pony. You like her, she likes you, what's the big deal?" Two-Bit said.

"And how do you know she likes me?" Pony asked.

"Because she told me she did." Marcia spoke up.

"She did?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have helped Two-Bit set this up if she didn't. And besides, you seem like a nice boy. Cherry could use one of those in her life."

Pony took a deep breath and looked over and saw Cherry exiting the theater and walking over towards them.

"Come on Pony, let's walk the girl's home." Two-Bit said.

"Are you sure?" Marcia said.

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

Two-Bit and Marcia took the lead in the walk while Ponyboy and Cherry stayed behind them, remaining quiet for a minute before Cherry spoke.

"So…how are your brothers?" Cherry asked.

"Fine." Pony answered. "Sodapop has gotten over Sandy, and Darry doesn't have to work as much."

"That's good."

"How've you been?" Pony said.

"Well…" Cherry began. "It's been kind of hard since, well, you know."

Ponyboy understood all too well.

"Pony... I'm sorry about Johnny."

Ponyboy sighed and remained silent.

"You miss Johnny huh? The same way I miss Bob."

"You loved him, didn't you?" Pony asked.

"Sure."

After another minute of silence Cherry spoke again.

"My dad told me that the worst thing you can do for deceased loved ones is to forget. Being so wrapped up in your sorrow that you bury them deep inside you, and never take them up in fear of being hurt again."

Pony nodded. He didn't want to forget, not ever. He wanted their tales to live on, wanted it to help other kids who were in the same situation Johnny and Dally were.

Pony saw Two-Bit and Marcia keep going straight.

"Uh, where do you live?" Pony asked.

"It's three doors down to the left." Cherry said.

He felt a little uneasy, walking around in soc territory.

They arrived in front of Cherry's house. It was pretty big, compared to his own house.

"Thank you for walking me." Cherry said.

Pony nodded and Cherry gave him a hug, surprising him. "You still dig sunsets, Pony?"

"Yeah, I guess. Haven't seen one since..." Then he stopped. Pony realized he hadn't seen one since Johnny and him were up in that church.

Meanwhile, Cherry was saying, "Would you like to see one again?"

"Yeah." He said.

Cherry smiled and said," I haven't seen one in a long time too... maybe you'd like to catch one with me?"

"Sure thing." Pony smiled.

"You're an okay kid, Ponyboy."

Cherry then turned and opened the door to her house and walked in. Ponyboy began to walk away until he heard a smash and a scream come from the house.


	13. Defending Cherry

XXXXXX

As Ponyboy walked away from the house, he heard a smash followed by a scream.

"Matt! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you! The voice said.

"Matt I told you that it's over between us! Get out!

"Don't tell me what to do! I leave when I feel like it!"

Pony raced back to the house and through the front door. In the living room, Cherry was cowering in the corner as a boy stood over her holding a knife.

"Hey!" Pony shouted, trying to get the attention of the boy Cherry called "Matt."

Matt spun around and Pony's eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped.

Matt…was the same soc he fought in the park a few days ago.

"You…" Matt said gripping the knife harder.

He dove at Pony, swinging the knife. Cherry screamed and Pony jumped out of the way before he got stabbed and tackled Matt to the floor.

They rolled around the floor, Ponyboy bit Matt's hand as hard as he could, making him drop the knife. Matt swore and punched Pony and dragged him back to his feet and pushed him against the wall.

Pony ducked as Matt swung again and his fist connected with the wall. Pony punched him in the stomach and then hammered his back.

Matt quickly grabbed Pony in a headlock and slammed his head into the wall. Pony slumped and fell limp to the ground.

Before he could do anything else, Cherry snuck up behind Matt and punched him as hard as she could. Matt growled and pushed her back.

Pony grunted as he got back up and grabbed a reading lamp of the table and smacked him against the side of the head.

Matt fell to the floor unconscious and just a second latter, so did Pony. After a few moments Cherry ran over to check on him when the front door opened and Two-Bit and Marcia ran in.

"What happened?" Marcia asked. "We heard screams."

Two-Bit then saw his buddy laying there and went over to him.

"Is he alright?"

"I think so." Cherry responded.

"I'll take him home."

XXXXXX

"Ponyboy?" He heard a voice in some room that seemed different. He remember fighting the soc and then blacking out.

Pony opened his eyes to see who called his name. It was Darry of all people. What was he doing here?

"Ponyboy, are you all right?"

Pony looked around and saw Sodapop, Steve, and Two-Bit all in the room, looking at him with concern in their eyes.

Then a sharp pain surged through his head and pierced Pony's entire body.

"What happened?"

"You have a concussion." Darry explained.

Soda playfully punched Pony on the shoulder.

"You got it rescuing your girlfriend." He grinned.

Pony wanted to tell him that Cherry wasn't his girlfriend but was in no mood to start up.

Pony had never seen anyone as beautiful as Cherry. For that week they had known each other, Pony felt himself fall in love, every time he laid eyes on her.


	14. Under the Sunset

XXXXXX

It was the last day of school for the year and after the final bell rang, Ponyboy had received a note asking him to come to the park later that day.

When he arrived at the park he spotted Cherry standing by one of the trees. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Pony."

"Hey." He responded.

"Look, I uh, I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me."

Ponyboy smiled, for the first time in while he could really smile.

"Don't mention it."

He looked up at the sky.

"Hey, as long as we're here, want to watch the sun set?" Pony asked, trying not to get lost in her eyes.

She smiled, making his heart stop. "I'd love that Ponyboy Curtis." She said taking his hand and guided him to the bench were they sat down.

"I don't know what I was doing with him, but after Bob died, it's just sometimes so hard. You just want to bury your feelings but eventually it explodes." She said.

Dally's face flashed across Pony's mind. Should he mention him? This could be a chance to help someone with the same problem. Dallas buried his feeling so deep, he exploded, with the result of him dieing.

Pony gulped, throat suddenly gone dry.

Pony cleared his throat. "You know, Dally buried his feeling so deep, he exploded."

Cherry looked at him, sympathy clear in her eyes.

"He let out all his feelings at once, he got himself killed because of it. It's good to vent, let your feelings come. Don't store them up."

Something inside of Pony evaporated, floated of his chest. He had never spoke about Dallas's death with anyone before. It felt good to have told someone.

Cherry smiled and cleared her throat.

"It's such a beautiful sun set, let's drop all the sad conversation." she smiled at him.

"Yeah, before we have another Hallmark moment." Pony joked.

Cherry smiled and said laying one hand on his face,

"I think we already are."

Her breath was warm and sweet calling Pony to kiss her.

Pony had never kissed a girl before, but he didn't let that stop him.

He kissed her.

After he broke the connection, feeling as if he would faint if he continued, wrapped his arms around her. And with her head resting on his chest, together they watched the sun set.

The End


End file.
